


drowning in champagne (and your love)

by hyungwoniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO, Champagne, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Rich Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny loves to spoil yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwoniie/pseuds/hyungwoniie
Summary: yuta is married to the successful CEO, johnny suh, who loves to spoil him in every way he can, because in johnny’s words, “a man can’t give his beautiful husband a two thousand dollar necklace?”
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	drowning in champagne (and your love)

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to FINALLY write something for my johnyu nation. for those who follow me on twitter (@ddanaii) y’all know johnyu is my shit, so a girl decided to write my beauties. i based this off a tweet i made a bit ago [ (the tweet)](https://twitter.com/ddanaii/status/1316199730133819397?s=21) so please enjoy!

Placing the fine jewelry onto the stand, Yuta yawns out of exhaustion. It was a long day of having to put on a smile and walking around with Johnny’s business partner. All of it was for their own benefit, of course, yet it was tiring every time Yuta had to busy himself with the wife while his husband talks up negotiations and deals with a fellow CEO. 

It’s not like Yuta hated it. He always enjoyed the little smirks and glances Johnny would throw his way during the outings. But, every one was the same — you take them to a fancy restaurant, go out and walk the town, then resort to a final dinner in a private room to discuss deals. That’s what he gets for marrying a successful CEO, yet Yuta would never trade it for the world.

After washing his face and putting on pajamas, Yuta joined Johnny in bed and snuggled against him, falling asleep right away.

Lots of people disagreed with Yuta’s decision in getting with the man. Talks of “all CEOs are twisted and sick,” and the usual, “he would never have time for you.” That is true at times. Johnny is a very busy man, sometimes leaving Yuta all day in their mansion, alone. And yet, Johnny always knows how to make up for it. 

See… he is very loving. Johnny Suh is a caring individual, and that’s what drew Yuta to him in the first place. He tries to squeeze in any of his free time to spend with Yuta, whether it’s a quick video call, or even going out to have lunch. Yuta appreciates those times the most, knowing Johnny didn’t have many breaks. 

The best is when Johnny returns home from work. Time always varies, yet he tries to come back to Yuta before 11 every night. Whenever he is not able to, he will send Yuta a message saying he will arrive later, and Yuta makes sure to stay up until he hears the front door open.

The next day, Johnny made it by 8 p.m. 

Yuta was playing a random drama on the television, not paying attention to what was displaying. He was in the kitchen, eating a mini salad to feel satisfied. He heard the door knob turning and looking up from stuffing the last bit of lettuce in his mouth. 

Johnny walked in with a trench coat, since the temperature was getting chillier, above his work clothing. He looked so sleek with his long legs stepping into the house. Yuta skipped over to his dear husband, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Welcome home, honey,” Yuta said while pulling off Johnny’s trench coat.

“Thank you, babe, I missed you.” Johnny placed his trench coat on the coat rack near him and took off his shoes, letting them rest by the door. He looked at Yuta who was dressed in his own sweatshirt, making him look small and frail. 

“My sweatshirt again?” He questioned while pulling Yuta into a hug, deciding he will get his shoes to take upstairs later. Yuta hums and nods into his neck. 

“They are nice and big, so it makes me feel warmer,” Yuta replied, voice semi-muffled from being squished into Johnny. His husband didn’t jab any further and slowly let Yuta go. 

“Dear, I have great news for us, today.”

Yuta let his hand slide down Johnny’s arm and into his hand, pulling him to sit down on the couch. He snuggled up against the tall man’s body and patiently waited for whatever news Johnny would tell him.

“You know the deal I have wanted to make in China for the past three years?”

He nodded.

“Well, today, Mr. Wong closed the deal with me, and we will be able to expand further into China.”

Yuta looked up at Johnny with wide eyes. “Seriously?! Did he actually accept the offer?”

Johnny grabbed Yuta’s cheeks. “Yes, dear, he truly did, and with most of the percentage going in my favor.”

Yuta’s healing smile appeared. “This is amazing, Johnny!! Oh my gosh, I am so proud of you. You’ve worked so hard, my love.” The Japanese man went to hug his husband, and he heard him chuckle from above.

“Thank you, Yuta,” Johnny ran a hand across Yuta’s head. “Hey, I have an idea. It’s not that late, and if you aren’t tired, I would like to take you out to celebrate.”

He was able to get a nap in during the day, so Yuta happily agreed, excited to spend time with his husband.

“Alright, well follow me upstairs, I have something I want to give you.”

Ah, Johnny...

His husband loved to get things for Yuta. Johnny even once said, “Whenever I shop, I always think of what would look great on you.” He truly was a sweetheart. 

Leading Yuta up the stairs while holding his hand, they both entered their shared room. 

“Wait here, let me get it.”

Yuta sat on their bed while waiting for him. After hearing some rummaging, Johnny came out of the walk-in-closet, holding a bag.

“Open it,” he said while handing it to Yuta.

Yuta eagerly opened the bag, revealing an obvious luxury blouse from Chanel. 

“Honey..”

“Try it on! I am sure it will look amazing on you.”

Yuta followed his instructions, and took off Johnny’s hoodie. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, throwing it over his back to place his arms through the sleeves. The man walked over to their huge mirror, Johnny standing behind him, and buttoned it up.

“You look stunning, dear.”

Johnny was right, Yuta truly did look amazing with the black Chanel blouse. It revealed his deep collarbones, and perfectly complimented his smooth skin. The clothing piece seemed to be a bit marbled too, which Yuta loved the style of.

Turning around, Yuta faced his husband and gave him a kiss. “It is beautiful, thank you.”

Johnny simply smiled. “Anytime.” He tucked a few strands of hair behind Yuta’s ear. “Now, shall we get ready?”

  
  


The CEO stepped out of the Cadillac, looking as fine as ever. Johnny wore a black suit to match his lover, with his hair slicked back, revealing his forehead. 

Johnny made his way around the car to open Yuta’s door, letting his husband get out of the car. In Johnny’s eyes, Yuta was the most gorgeous person he has ever seen. With the clothing he gifted him, Yuta added extra jewelry which made him truly shine. The makeup Yuta put on, made his lips pop, allowing them to be oh-so-kissable. 

He grabbed Yuta’s hand to lead him into the restaurant. It was a two-story building, lights dimmed, and chatting dispersed. Once they were led to a private room, both of them sat down. 

“This place is fabulous, Johnny. What type of restaurant is it?”

Johnny placed his hand on his lap, sweetly smiling at his husband. “You will see.”

A waiter came in the room to ask what they would like to drink, and Yuta spoke up before Johnny. “Champagne, please.” The waiter nodded and left to go get the bottle and menus.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked.

“Well, you closed a long awaited deal. We must celebrate with champagne, sweetie,” Yuta said with a smile.

Two waiters later came, one to distribute the champagne, and another to hand out menus. As soon as Yuta read the menu, he instantly looked up.

“Johnny, you took me to an expensive Japanese restaurant?”

“Yuta, I’d do anything for you.” 

His lover playfully rolled his eyes. “Corny..” Yuta looked back at Johnny. “But, thank you.”

All Johnny did was smile to himself, and nodded. 

They both ordered their food, and were waiting for it to be delivered when Yuta suddenly raised his glass.

“To, my Johnny. For successfully closing this big offer after three years.”

Johnny did the same, and they both clinked glasses, drinking the champagne.

Yuta sighed. “I’ll never get tired of this. We might have to get two bottles.” His husband chuckled.

Their food finally arrived and Yuta looked ecstatic. He first dug into their appetizer of onigiri, and they both quickly ate the rest of the food.

After both nearly finished everything, Yuta rounded across the table to Johnny. He sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s broad shoulders. “I love you, lots. You know that? I love you more than anything in this entire world…”

Yuta slowly pulled Johnny closer, bearing his head between the crook of his neck. Johnny placed his arms around Yuta’s waist. The Japanese man was beginning to threaten tears, Johnny could tell, so he pulled Yuta away to look straight into his eyes. He was correct, Yuta’s eyes brimmed with tears that Johnny wiped away with his thumb. “I love you too, Yuta. More than anything as well.”

His lover’s lip began to quiver and Johnny immediately stopped him from whaling out by kissing him passionately.

When Yuta moved to Korea, it was because his parents kicked him out for being a disgrace to the family. They sent him away on a plane to South Korea, hoping he would seek help in a different country to change his ways of love. That’s how Johnny found him, scared and alone in a small café. 

He could taste champagne on his tongue and felt tears make way down to their moving lips. Yuta moved closer on his lap, grasping his styled hair. “Never.. leave… me,” Johnny heard softly between their kissing. 

Johnny pulled away to see tears streaming down Yuta’s face. “Yuta, I would never leave you. Alright?” He lifted Yuta’s head. “Hey, listen to me. You understand I would never do that to you?” Yuta nodded. “Good.”

Yuta rubbed his hands against his eyes to clear them from his tears, and pulled Johnny in for one last kiss.

God, did he love Johnny. He waited a bit before looking up, basking in the scent of his husband, but once he did, Yuta asked a simple question he knew Johnny couldn’t say no to.

“Now, may we please drown ourselves in champagne?” Yuta said, lifting up his eyebrow.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this helped my nation out~ (also xolio, if you are reading this, hi!! love you, my girl)


End file.
